


平行宇宙

by fishinthecup



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishinthecup/pseuds/fishinthecup
Summary: 平行宇宙他们也会相爱
Relationships: Hasegawa Makoto/Kawamura Kazuma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. 金鱼之死

那只金鱼跳缸了，尸体躺在水泊里一动不动，是自杀。他嫌弃地绕过，去接一杯冰水，死鱼让人更加口渴，好像地板上躺着的是他，喝下足够多水就能死而复生。

来不及吞咽的水顺着嘴角流下，他感到一阵胃痛，弓腰蹲下，和死鱼对视。

眼球混浊，这不是一条新鲜的死鱼，也许早在四年前的那个夏天，死于他放进鱼缸之时。

从橙红褪成淡黄，是缺乏光照的结果，工作连轴转，他总是在白天补眠，连累金鱼陪他昼夜颠倒，失去鲜艳体色。不怪他工作繁忙，谁能想到祭典捞的金鱼能活四年呢？四年，太久了，久到他腿麻。

水快要漫到脚边，他不得不站起来，不单因为洁癖，“肌张力升高，神经传导阻滞，神经递质积累造成神经末梢异常放电”，他是怕触电。于是他一个大男人得以体会小美人鱼换腿后的痛苦，每一步都踩在刀尖上。他也确实是哑巴，和小美人鱼一样，以妹妹的身份说着王子听不到的爱语。


	2. 局部多云

和那时候一样，夏末初秋的暴雨总是令人猝不及防，让天气预报形同虚设。他们刚从一家烤肉店出来，胃里沉甸甸，身上满是油脂的香味。头顶压来一片棉花状的积雨云，视线变暗。第一滴雨落在睫毛上时，人总会不由自主抬头确认，直到第二滴如愿以偿落在脸颊，或是额头，他也不能免俗。  
当他仰头迎接第二滴无根水时，身边人正飞快往棒球帽上套卫衣帽，样子狼狈引他发笑，对方却没停下，在笑声中完成全副武装，末了，从帽子和衣领的缝隙中露出挑衅的两只眼。

「男生淋点小雨算什么？」

「雨携带空气里的灰尘，很脏。」

「你这种程度的洁癖，已经是变态了，会不受女生欢迎哦。」

就算他不是猫头鹰，侧面长眼睛，也能看见对方的表情。然而意外的，收到了这样的回答，淡淡的语气，和长相一样，却若有似无地压迫。

「为什么要受女生欢迎？」

这是个细思恐极的问题，但雨没给他琢磨的机会。一夕惊雷落万丝，他还愣在原地品味那句子，手腕就被捉住。不属于自己的热度，一半接触皮肤，一半覆在袖口。

下雨的东京比平日冷清许多，跑过两只少年，在这大雨中仍要搭肩。

和我们当时一样。

他这样想着，喝下一口冷掉的咖啡。

再看过去，少年模糊成两个点，更像了。

他几乎要落下泪来。


	3. 白手套

白手套是一只醉酒后撞进他怀里的橘猫，比他之后捞到的那条鱼还小。四只爪子雪白，像偷吃过糖粉，在他前襟乱抓，无力但坚定地挣扎。小时候在老家他是养过狗的，少年时期也是坚定的犬派，但上京后，特别是成为the rampage后，他开始懂得欣赏猫咪。可爱、傲娇、爱干净，总让他想起某个人。

「小心它挠你。」

说话的人从他手里掏出小猫，比他更熟练地抱在怀里，用指腹摩挲着皮毛，小家伙舒服得眯了眼。

「它太小了，很难养活。」

「你说这话的样子，很冷漠。」

摸猫的手指顿了顿，扬起的眉毛带着些许反驳的意味，却没开口。

「翔平不也说过，从没听你夸小动物可爱吗？」

「可我有夸你可爱啊」

过于真挚的语气，很难不害羞。白手套嗅到一丝尴尬，从温暖的臂弯里逃走。

「养只猫好像也不错」  
摸鼻子是他下意识掩盖害羞的动作。

「宿舍不许吧」

他又摸了摸鼻子，  
「那我们一起出去住吧」

说话呼出的热气在他几乎放弃时凝成水滴，他听见身边人从口罩后吐出一个模糊不清的音。

「好」


	4. 翔平

填写番组问卷被问到浪配最能保守秘密的人是谁，浦川翔平毫不犹豫写下自己大名。

你问为什么？因为他正在替两位人气成员分别保守同样的秘密：川村壱马喜欢长谷川慎但不想让长谷川慎知道自己喜欢他以及长谷川慎喜欢川村壱马但不想让川村壱马知道自己喜欢他。请注意，他并不是在说什么绕口令。最绝的是，说完秘密两人还心意相通地问了句，你说他喜欢我吗？

其实这事如果他俩不直说，他也是知道的，毕竟同为川组，如人饮水冷暖自知。

他和长谷川慎经常在川村家留宿。年轻男孩们喝多了玩累了，总是不知不觉就睡得七荤八素。反正十有八九他是被晨光唤醒，腰背酸痛地从客厅地板爬起，并且连打三四个喷嚏。然后扭头一看，长谷川慎正裹着毛毯窝在沙发里酣睡，他还要帮忙把老幺嘴合上，毕竟帅哥偶像包袱极重。不过有那么一次，他三生有幸睡到沙发，对此他很是印象深刻。

那是个深秋或是个初冬，一波寒潮来袭。男生逞强不肯过早添衣，寒气却是无情，悄然爬进五脏六腑给这群装逼刺头一个教训。狼狈如斯，他们抱着川村妈妈煮的热红酒喝个不停。氤氲馥郁，热情温暖的香料配上酸酸甜甜的果味，喝到暖和还不够，直叫人贪杯。饶是酒量好的川村壱马也醉像只猫，一个劲儿往长谷川慎怀里倒。理智告诉他要拉开队友以免发生诸如酒后乱性之类的棘手事件，但作为共同好友，他真心希望这份双向暗恋能被其中一个人借着酒气挑明，于是他干脆放任醉意接管大脑，依着沙发睡着了。

他被长谷川慎推醒时，外面仍是漆黑一片，冬天夜长，他很难分辨梦境与现实。长谷川慎从腋下把他捞起，拖到沙发上，让出那条熟悉的毛毯

「しょへいさん今晚睡沙发吧」

他还很迷糊，也还在宿醉

「那你睡哪里」

「我和かずまさん一起睡」

说完像是怕他非议，飞快补上一句我们巡演也一起睡所以不用担心没关系。

然后一把抱起腰如折柳的川村壱马，仓皇消失。

尽管可能是梦，浦川翔平还是很确定他看见了，川村壱马被抱起时搂住对方脖子的景象。他或许还幻听了几句撒娇撒痴，距离太远，梦太深，他辨不清了。


	5. 醉酒实录

「快来看Mars，樹刚po了一段」

「好」

「不可爱吗？你好冷漠哦」  
「最近树po了好多Mars小视频，搞我也想养猫」

「这句话你以前就说过」

「对、那时候还说要跟你一起住呢」

「嗯，所以为什么没有」

「没有什么？」

「……」

「啊、欸——，这不是我妈一定要陪我住嘛」

「嗯」  
「但我想问的是为什么没养猫」

「呃…不知道，总觉得好像，不想一个人养」

「かずまさん」  
你知道自己在说什么吗？  
「你是不是喝醉了」

「也许吧」  
「你呢？你今晚好像也喝了不少」

「嗯 我也醉了」

鼻间满是呼出的酒气，肉桂丁香交融，再吸入彼此胸腔，醉意都成双

「…」  
「かずまさん、我喝醉了」

「你刚刚说过了哦」

「所以你为什么不跟我住」

「因为我妈…」

「那你为什么不养猫」

「まこと 你不觉得有点太近了吗」  
你的问题比距离更加步步紧逼，压得我喘不过气

黑暗中被子拉扯的力度很清晰

「那这样呢？」

「又有点太远了」  
「你都要掉下去了」

川村壱马喝多了酒，手上力度没分寸，一拉，两个人撞在一起。长谷川慎的门牙嗑上他的人中，形成一个错位的吻。

拼错的拼图，透过光看会有缝隙，拼接本就靠蛮力，分开更是难上加难。


	6. 弟弟

作为独子，哥哥弟弟都是属于别人的，他的那些执拗那些一厢情愿，终敌不过人家血浓于水的DNA。幼时邻居家的哥哥，再见面也只能用生分的敬语尊称〇〇さん，混乱的称呼全都沦为童言无忌。不知是旧习难改还是他真想他们有点什么，他又一次使用兄弟这种称谓，好像叫了弟弟就真能成为家人，多了一份与众不同的羁绊，他或多或少抱着这样的想法。对方只在开始的几次恍惚，不知是在称呼自己，后来竟欣然接受，甚至有些难以言喻的得意。但他自己都没有发现，人际往来真真假假，他有105个“哥哥”，却只有这一个“弟弟”。

再后来他发现自己喜欢上对方时更是想要拼命抓住这一点特殊，这种假模假式的亲属关系，这种仅此一份的模糊暧昧。换句话说，对他而言就像是嫁为人妻要冠夫姓，光是名字里共用一个“川”字，便足以使他在梦里浮想联翩。他借着兄弟的身份，得以与长谷川慎名正言顺亲近，不止是怕旁人闲话，更是怕这所谓的弟弟终有一天撞破自己卑劣的暗恋，难以收场。

于是他就这样光明正大地爱着他弟长谷川慎，又偷偷摸摸地爱着队友长谷川慎。


	7. 以太

他还记得自己出演的第一部剧，那是部中二得不能更中二的偶像剧，偏巧队友三人又属于另一组合，戏份少有重叠，与自己搭戏最多的便是同为vocal的吉野北人。那时他总能借着队友的名义和next组混在一起，冬天太冷，拥抱隔着羽绒服没有实感，刚成年的男孩却害羞了，在队友的起哄中挡住镜头，满是欲盖弥彰。

第一次拍戏怎会不NG。京极龙和天堂光辉争锋相对的那场戏，他和吉野北人在片场耗了几个小时才获得一句OK。羽绒服多次穿脱已经不保暖，反而裹进周身的寒气。本就畏寒的他恰逢上剧减脂，有点饥寒交迫的意思，恨不得把剧组的炭炉据为己有。可他不过是初出茅庐的新人，只能与大家围挤在火炉旁，分享绵薄的暖气。

「かずまさん」

那顶滑稽的棉帽在长谷川慎头上反是意外的时尚。

「你穿我这件」

明明是年下，语气却带着刻不容缓的威严。

来不及感受寒冷，他被长谷川慎的体温和气息裹挟，潜入以太。

在20世纪以前，凡是有解决不了的难题，人们都会用以太来解释它。

不知从何时起，川村壱马也把自己对长谷川慎的那种未知感情命名为以太，一种看不见摸不着，静止不动的物质。充斥着整个空间，并且无比稀薄，以至于穿梭其中的一切物质都不受它影响。就像他的爱一样。

<<<  
这已经是他拍戏的第八个年头，任谁也想不到他会像京极龙那次一样连发NG，奈何上帝就是爱看凡人打脸。新剧是边拍边播的恋爱多拉马，中途接到最终话剧本想反悔时已经来不及了，川村壱马本就有股越挫越勇的劲头，又不想给经纪人和公司添麻烦，于是决心咬着牙也要拍完。

导演显然有些不耐烦，从指导椅上跳下来，隔着大老远就开始讲戏，“川村，这个地方男主沉浸在烟花里，根本没听到女主的告白。下一个镜头转过头来对吧，是跟女主分享烟花的美丽，情绪是喜悦的。你可以铺垫些许不舍，但刚刚那么多条，你眼神都太悲了！情绪不对。”“休息一下，调整调整，”导演看他一副失魂落魄的样子，也没再追击。

于是他安静地站在河岸，脚下是秋日枯草，夜空因为刚放过烟花，绚烂未散，亮如白昼。光照在草地上，从他脚边拉出一道浅浅的影子。他想，如果以太不存在就好了，物质无法传播。光波、水波、电磁波，一切物质波都找不到载体，声波也不例外。世界是无光的，他不会看到烟花；世界是无声的，他不会听到告白。

以太，物理学史上最大垃圾桶。  
以太，从某种程度上开始复活。


	8. 深夜专线

长久以来他都觉得他们是通信公司又赚又亏的一笔生意，电波从他的手机发射到地球外的卫星，再发射回几百米外的床上，另一个人的耳边。他们抱着发烫的手机，隔着几堵墙，窝在宿舍狭小的床上，像两只无尾熊一般聊上三四个小时或者通宵。声波被电子化，带着不真实感，有吐真剂一般的魔力，卫星听去了他们所有的秘密，甚至那些见不得人的抽泣。

他时常庆幸那时他们不是恋人，友情是所有亲密关系中最没有负担的，所以也是最容易割舍的。长大的其中一环就是在不断割舍旧情中成长，一同剪断的还有那条深夜专线，因为他们都是大人了，不再从电波里寻找安慰。

很多时候，很多人只是缺少一个倾诉对象，坐在马桶上自言自语未免显得太过悲切。他们那时或许只是彼此的第一，悲观地说唯一选择。其实心中早有了答案，只是想要最信任的人一句肯定*。那时的他们只能从对方身上找肯定，现在的他们，有千万人的肯定，唯独不再向对方寻求了。没有人知道这是好事还是坏事，就一对亲密关系的破局来说，这已经是最完美的解。

长大后，他仍会凌晨失眠，只是再也没有人凌晨四点接起他的电话，相伴到天明。

*内娱一明星采访原文改动，猜猜是谁


End file.
